Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee is the second installment of the Super Smash Bros. series developed by Nintendo. It was released for the Nintendo Gamecube in 2001. Gameplay Like Super Smash Bros., rather than focusing on dwindling stamina, the object of the game is to blast the opponents out of the area, or stage. There are two game modes in Melee, single-player and multiplayer. In single-player, a Classic mode is featured, which is essentially the same mode found in the original. The player must face other characters in the game, and must defeat each one to advance to the boss character, which must be defeated to win. Also featured is the "Home Run Contest", where the object of the game is to launch a sand bag as far as possible using a Home Run Bat. Also featured is Adventure mode and All-Star mode. The multiplayer mode follows the traditional setup: up to four players pick a character and stage and battle it out to see who gets the most points. There are 26 playable characters and 29 stages featured in Melee. The characters and stages are listed below. Characters Note: In the "How to unlock" section of a character, the requirement(s) needed to obtain the character are listed. The characters must be defeated in battle in order to unlock them for use. * Bowser * Captain Falcon * Donkey Kong * Dr. Mario — unlocked by: ** Complete Classic mode with Mario at any difficulty/life stock, without using any continues. ** 100 Vs. matches. * Falco — unlocked by: ** Complete 100-man-melee with any character. ** 300 Vs. matches. * Fox * Ganondorf — unlocked by: ** Complete Event-Match 29. ** 600 Vs. matches. * Ice Climbers * Jigglypuff — unlocked by: ** Complete Adventure of Classic mode with any character and any difficulty/life stock. ** 50 Vs. matches. * Kirby * Link * Luigi — unlocked by: ** In Mushroom Kingdom stage in Adventure-Mode, finish when the second is 2. (Example: ##:#2:## (#=Any number)) ** 800 Vs. matches. * Mario * Marth — unlocked by: ** Beat Classic mode with all fourteen original characters. ** 400 Vs. matches. ** Play a Vs. match with every character. * Mewtwo — unlocked by: ** Play Vs. mode for a total of 20 hours. ** 700 Vs. matches. * Mr. Game & Watch * Ness * Peach * Pichu * Pikachu * Roy * Samus Aran * Yoshi * Young Link * Zelda/Sheik Stages Trophies For a list of trophies that appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee, look here. Gallery Ice Climbers symbol SSB.png|''Ice Climbers'' series symbol GAW symbol SSB.png|''Game & Watch'' series symbol Fire Emblem symbol SSB.png|''Fire Emblem'' series symbol DK symbol SSB.png|''Donkey Kong'' series symbol Earthbound symbol SSB.png|''Earthbound'' series symbol F-Zero symbol SSB.png|''F-Zero'' series symbol Kirby symbol SSB.png|''Kirby'' series symbol Mario symbol SSB.png|''Mario'' series symbol Pokemon symbol SSB.png|''Pokémon'' series symbol Samus symbol SSB.png|''Metroid'' series symbol Star Fox symbol SSB.png|''Star Fox'' series symbol Yoshi symbol SSB.png|''Yoshi'' series symbol Zelda symbol SSB.png|''Zelda'' series symbol See also * Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Stubs Category:Games released on the Nintendo GameCube Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Games released in 2001 Category:Games that are rated T Category:Games by HAL Laboratory